Princesses arnt Scullery Maids:A ThousandFurs Stry
by deviousDemonicChick
Summary: Have u ever looked the story of aThousandFurs,& the king’s insanity from a different angle? Perhaps the queen died not of sickness,but malice & the insanity came from a blood lust for vengeance?This is my take on this timeless tale. warning, rape and str
1. Intro & ch1

Princesses aren't Scullery Maids: a Thousand Furs Story

Chapter 1

Helpful Hints:

Demon Kingdoms: Taisho (Inu-Dog), Kotare (Ookami-wolf-brown wolves), Hiregi (Kitsune-fox), ShiroTsue (Shiro Ookami – white wolves)

White and brown wolves had once been one tribe, but internal war tore the nation into two parts and neither has reconciled their differences.

Human Kingdoms: Higurashi (Heir-Kagome), Takado (Heir-Hojo), Mitsurei (Heir Kurei), misaka (Heir- Mirimo Me-re-mo), Taijya (Heir – Kohaku)

(Author's Note: Have you ever looked at the story of a thousand furs, and the king's insanity from a different angle? Perhaps the queen died not of sickness, but malice and the insanity had come from a blood lusting ambition of vengeance? This is my take on Kagome's story, and how she discovers her prince in a land torn by wars and mistrust, guided by her wits and the few friends she manages to attain along her journey)

"Mom, Mom, come look! I made a bulls-eye!"

"Slow down Kagome, I can only go so fast sweetheart."

"Yes mother…"

"Lady Kaname, you shouldn't be moving so much in your condition."

"Hush Jinenji, I am still your queen."

"Yes your majesty, I only worry for-"

"Shush – Kagome sweetie wait up!"

A very pregnant lady Kaname waddles after her eldest, and at the moment, only daughter Kagome as she races through the royal gardens, at the blossoming age of her seventeenth summer. Although she has had three winters to recover, her body has not yet fully healed from her last birthing, which ended in stillbirth of a baby boy. Some whispered ominously along the corridors that the queen's next birth would end in more then one death, and others yet spoke even crueler for the lack of a true heir to the Higurashi kingdom. But none ever looked down upon the princess, though she was unusual in her tomboyish ways. Without a male heir to the kingdom, and with so few possibilities for the princess to wed profitably, she was well educated in the ways of the kingdom. Many of the remaining royals scorned the practice of education for the little girl. Yet one race did not scorn this, the demons. But the demons were more hated and feared then any true monster. For they possessed unnatural strength and powers, and looks that could only be described as otherworldly. So in essence, the prejudice of the human people, that the few kingdoms whom would have gladly arranged marriages were scorned before even considered.

(AN: Alright there is your teaser, more will be written soon, k? cuz right now I REALLY have to study for finals, and I wont even be able to post until Friday, so I've got time to play with this plot a little bit more… Ja Ne!)


	2. Ch2

Princesses aren't scullery maids: a Thousand furs story

Chapter 2

**WARNING: mentions of rape and murder.**

Helpful Hints:

Demon Kingdoms: Taisho (Inu-Dog), Kotare (Ookami-wolf-brown wolves), Hiregi (Kitsune-fox), ShiroTsue (Shiro Ookami – white wolves)

White and brown wolves had once been one tribe, but internal war tore the nation into two parts and neither has reconciled their differences.

Human Kingdoms: Higurashi (Heir-Kagome), Takado (Heir-Hojo), Mitsurei (Heir Kurei), misaka (Heir- Mirimo Me-re-mo), Taijya (Heir – Kohaku)

Major Characters so far:

Kagome: 18

It was two weeks after princess Kagome's eighteenth winter, the night was bitterly cold and stormy, and the cries of birthing filled the air, not quite drowning out the viscous peals of thunder that raged across the heavens.

In the shadows outside the queen's chambers, a lone figure crouched, listening to her maternal sobs. A wicked grin curving his lips and tinting his eyes a dismal sanguine shade, insanity further darkening their depths. The figure stood and prowled his way towards the gilded doors, his footsteps signified by brilliant flashes of silver across the sky. He inched the doors open, the soft thud of the door colliding with the wall muffled by the plush carpeting and the screaming winds just beyond the windows.

Creeping steadily towards the queen and her single attendant, the man slowly unsheathed a wicked looking blade, already tinted the bloodiest red and smearing his pale hands immoral crimson. He gave a wicked grin as the attendant handed the queen her newest child, alive, a baby boy.

"My lady?" the servant spoke.

"Souta, my little Sout-aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa," the queen gave a tired grin, which turned to a terrified scream as the maid's head was neatly removed from the column of her neck, the darkest ruby staining the plush carpet and the queens already bloody robes. The man grinned a wicked grin as he advanced upon the exhausted woman, who could barely move. Dipping his torso forward, the man snatched the squalling babe from her bosom. Without so much as a glance, he sliced the babe across his milky throat, ignoring the shriek of the queen. "My baby, my baby," she sobbed as she tried her hardest to raise her body to a sitting position.

"Hello again my queen," the figure rasped, his voice old and rough from misuse.

"You!" she screamed as he advanced upon her, dagger drawn and wickedly gleaming in the flashes of light that permeated the rapidly darkening room. He grinned,

"Yes, me," and lowered himself to his knees, dragging the dagger shallowly down her body, slicing the robe in two, and just barely scoring her skin. She cried out in a mixture of pain and shock as the cold air of the night assaulted her skin, turning its already flushed hue a dangerous red. Gliding the knife across her limbs and down her thighs, he delighted in her pained cries, groaning blissfully at her desperate sobs. Finally, when her voice grew hoarse from screaming, and her blood coated both herself and he, he withdrew momentarily from her to loosen the ties of his hakama and immediately drove himself deep within her shaking body, eliciting another pain filled cry from her raw throat. Driving himself deeper with each thrust, accompanied each time by a shallow gash along her gurgling throat, he brought himself to completion, and then with a wicked grin, thanked the woman whom was drowning in her own blood, and slashed her twice more, once across her eyes, and again across her most sensitive parts, causing the body to convulse with a throbbing scream, and himself to reach completion within her once more, groaning blissfully at the carnage, and lapping at the blood pooled at her throat, before removing himself from her. With a laugh, he redid the ties to his hakama.

This was how they found him, the walls bathed in red, just finishing his ties. The first on the scene was Kagome, who had been just roused from her slumber by her guards, and the next her father, king Naraku, followed by his personal guards. Kagome immediately broke into tears and retched and heaved whatever was within her stomach, immediately being removed from the room by one of the guards, as the others looked on in disgust and nausea. The man laughed as they leveled their swords at him.

"Hello my liege, how are you this fine night?" he sing-songed as the madness took over his depths. "I've never been with a man before," he whispered, before lunging towards the king, barely managing to scrape his arm before he was run through with the swords of the guards. The king sobbed as he approached his wife, kneeling in the pool of blood surrounding her as he cradled her limp form in his arms.

"Na-na-nar-aku…" she wheezed softly.

"My love! Yes my love, what is it?" he gasped.

"Pr-promise me…"

"Anything."

"D-do not marry an-another unless she can surpass-s m-my beauty and m-match my w-wit, pl-please…"

"Of course my love, anything for you my love," he cried shamelessly as her hand fell limp from his face and her body shuddered into death, a howl of anguish tearing its way from his throat. "I shall keep my promise," he vowed, as slowly the blood of his wife seemed to almost soak into the rapidly darkening hakama he wore, his eyes shining crimson for the briefest moment, and a chill of dread settling in each remaining soldier's stomach.

(AN: OK, so whoever can guess whom this guy is (the perpetrator) gets a prize! idk what it is yet, but it might just b ur name in the story somehow, like I said don't know yet…LilDeVil!

oh yeah and you better be happy, it took me forever to write this….)


	3. Ch3

Princesses aren't scullery maids: a Thousand furs story

Chapter 3

Helpful Hints:

Demon Kingdoms: Taisho (Inu-Dog), Kotare (Ookami-wolf-brown wolves), Hiregi (Kitsune-fox), ShiroTsue (Shiro Ookami – white wolves)

White and brown wolves had once been one tribe, but internal war tore the nation into two parts and neither has reconciled their differences.

Human Kingdoms: Higurashi (Heir-Kagome), Takado (Heir-Hojo), Mitsurei (Heir Kurei), misaka (Heir- Mirimo Me-re-mo), Taijya (Heir – Kohaku)

Major Characters so far:

Kagome: 18

THERE IS STILL TIME TO GUESS!

Note: CONGRADULATIONS **_INSERT NAME HERE_** for figuring out the identity of the character –? NO ONE HAS FIGURED IT OUT YET! And Naraku is evil later on, but I don't have Kanna or Kagura in the story…yet, I think, they might be later on, but not as such an attachment as in the anime. PS peoples, I AM NOT a fan of Kikyo, just so ya'know, I REALLY don't like her, so the outcome of her role will…if there, be less then pretty. I think it is extremely selfish of her to try and regain life at the cost of another, when hers has already reached its end, is that not already proved enough by the inability of her clay-formed body to feel anything but hatred and the desire for revenge? (In this story she's not a pot)

It had been three months since the death of the queen, and the unceremonious execution of (INSERT CHARA NAME HERE!). The kingdom had quickly returned to normal, that is, except for the royal family. All could easily see a tinting of red in the eyes of the king, and his countenance had shifted, darker. No longer did he wear the pale blues and vibrant golds that Kaname had adored. No, instead he wore darker colors, plum, mauve, and an almost dripping scarlet. Kagome, on the other hand, had stopped constantly wearing the Miko robes that she had inherited from her mother, and kept them locked away in the back of her wardrobe. She instead began to wear the clothes of the more common women, and was scorned for doing so by the ladies of the courts, who in turn, she called pretentious peacocks, each fluttering and primping for her father's easily fluctuating attentions.

It was a morning that much resembled the night of the queen's death, the light of the sun, drowned by the clouds so dark that they seemed to hold blood rather then water. It had been an assembly called for all of the court, and a very apprehensive looking soldier had informed Kagome to 'dress according to her station'.

THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER CUZ IM GOING AWAY FROM BREAK & WONT B ABLE 2 UPDATE UNTIL AFTER THE 30TH! SORRY! LUVZ YA ALL BUNCHES & HAPPY HOLS!

O YEAH.,…..PEOPLE REVIEW, I REFUSE TO UPDATE W/O LEAST ONE FRIKKEN REIEW, IS THAT TOO HARD FOR U GUYS! I JUS WANNA KNOW IF U LIKE MY STORY OR NOT! SHEEEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. Ch 4

Princesses aren't scullery maids: a Thousand furs story

Chapter 4

Note: this chapter is the third with the name added, and then the fourth after it, ok? Good, NOW FRIKKEN REVIEW!

Helpful Hints: (you should know 'em by now, so they're going bye bye)

OK so… Naraku is evil later on, but I don't have Kanna or Kagura in the story…yet, I think, they might be later on, but not as such an attachment as in the anime. PS peoples, I AM NOT a fan of Kikyo, just so ya'know, I REALLY don't like her, so the outcome of her role will…if there, be less then pretty. I think it is extremely selfish of her to try and regain life at the cost of another, when hers has already reached its end, is that not already proved enough by the inability of her clay-formed body to feel anything but hatred and the desire for revenge? (In this story she's not a pot)…. for crying out fucking loud people…. and yes I can curse, and I do it often, female or not, this is rated M, with cautions of language…. among other things… you could frikken review, is that too much to ask, I mean really? It was **_MUSOU_**! Happy now? Jeez, completely ruin all my hopes of getting reviews why don't you…. grr…

It had been three months since the death of the queen, and the unceremonious execution of Musou. The kingdom had quickly returned to normal, that is, except for the royal family. All could easily see a tinting of red in the eyes of the king, and his countenance had shifted, darker. No longer did he wear the pale blues and vibrant golds that Kaname had adored. No, instead he wore darker colors, plum, mauve, and an almost dripping scarlet. Kagome, on the other hand, had stopped constantly wearing the Miko robes that she had inherited from her mother, and kept them locked away in the back of her wardrobe. She instead began to wear the clothes of the more common women, and was scorned for doing so by the ladies of the courts, who in turn, she called pretentious peacocks, each fluttering and primping for her father's easily fluctuating attentions.

It was a morning that much resembled the night of the queen's death, the light of the sun, drowned by the clouds so dark that they seemed to hold blood rather then water. It had been an assembly called for all of the court, and a very apprehensive looking soldier had informed Kagome to 'dress according to her station'.

Dressed in one of her mother's old favorite kimono, Kagome elegantly flowed into the hall, causing many to look upon what beauty had been so easily forgotten in surprise. Her raven locks once again glistening with the beauty of the sun, her porcelain skin with the beauty of the moon, and her eyes holding two cobalt stars deep within their grasps. Her soft lips slightly parted in exertion from the heavy kimono she wore, the many layers spreading about her in exhibition of her station, held poised with the strength required of a man, clothed in the velvet that was a woman's skin, flowing gracefully about her like a turbulent river, each color making the previous seem more vivid. Her kohl surrounded eyes taking in the clogged hall in all its decadence.

And there, in the very midst of the debauchery, seemingly ignorant of the rogues surrounding his ever-darkening aura, was her father, the king. He smiled at her, that smile that would've made a younger Kagome dance around him in joy as her mother laughed alongside her. But no, this wasn't that same man, her father never held malice within his eyes, nor this red shining emotion that Kagome shuddered before trying to infer. He stood, and to the hall gave an almost mocking bow, his claret eyes gleaming with belligerent mirth. He extended his hand to her, but not in the manner that had been expected. His hand was palm upturned, awaiting hers to take it, not to kiss as her upbringing had instilled within her, but to take so that hers might be kissed. This acknowledgement of her growth was startling to say the least. This was also nowhere near proper father-daughter behavior. She looked to him in bewilderment as to his intention, but he only smirked at her, that smirk filled with a feeling that made her insides churn and convulse, like they had been dipped in the bottom of the lake in midwinter. What was this feeling?….

ONE REVIEW PLEASE!…PLEASE!


	5. Ch 5

Princesses aren't scullery maids: a Thousand furs story

Chapter 5

OMG! I GOT A REVIEW! Thank you so much Kagomesnumber1!

Last Time:

His hand was palm upturned, awaiting hers to take it, not to kiss as her upbringing had instilled within her, but to take so that hers might be kissed. This acknowledgement of her growth was startling to say the least. This was also nowhere near proper father-daughter behavior. She looked to him in bewilderment as to his intention, but he only smirked at her, that smirk filled with a feeling that made her insides churn and convulse, like they had been dipped in the bottom of the lake in midwinter. What was this feeling?….

This Time:

Her father looked impatiently at her, a small scoff dictating his impetuosity at her hesitation, with a barely audible snarl he took her hand from her side, jarring her body most unpleasantly and bringing a barely concealed gasp of mixed pain and outrage to her countenance. Shakily she retrieved his hand as she bowed to sit on his left as the heir to the kingdom.

"No." the short, clipped statement drew a sharp gasp from the entire assembly, with Kagome bearing no exception. Looking quizzically at her father, Kagome stood and bowed, standing behind his left shoulder, as required for a daughter.

"No," he repeated, confusing her even further. Perplexed, she turned to her lady-servant Ayumi, standing in the shadows of the doorway to the extravagant hall, looking into her eyes as if they held the key, giving a barely perceptible shrug, Ayumi excused herself to the kitchens.

"Father," Kagome began demurely, with caution in her tone, " if-" only to be cut off by the very man she was speaking to,

"At my right, darling." The connotation of his words had small frozen minnows burrowing underneath her skin in search of warm waters, chilling her to the bone and beyond, her very soul shuddering at the iniquity in his eyes. The court gasped as a whole in alarm as she blushed in anger, and then blanched in terror. The right was the place of the queen, her father's wife, it was no place for his kin, his offspring, especially his eldest, and only daughter, but the calm within his eyes did not sooth her soul as it would have when she was younger, but ignited an even greater terror, shaking the very marrow in her fragile bones.

"Father!" she exclaimed in just outrage, "the court etiquette dictates that your right is reserved for-" only to be cut off by his snappish reply.

"My wife." The court gasped as a whole, mutterings and titters breaking out at sporadic intervals, painting Kagome's face a new shade of cream, of ivory – her skin becoming a sallow color only seen in death, so great was her terror.

"Father-" she began.

"You will not address me as such!" He roared, striking her across the cheek, his heavy signet ring digging deeply into her supple face, tearing the skin, only slightly, but enough that it bled. The court cried out in terror as the princess seemed to descend to the floor in slow motion, her beautiful kimono fluttering about her like rising doves as her body connected to the harsh marble of the floor, her blood tainting its pale shade in one, two, three innocent drops on its spotless surface. She clutched her face, tears flowing from her shining eyes, mixing with her royal blood, staining her hand watered red as the salt of her tears made her wound burn even more.

To the court Naraku yelled "SILENCE!" and not even a pin dared to drop for fear of the unpredictable king's wrath. He looked at his daughter again. She was not looking at him though, she was staring at her crimson-stained hand, her tears still flowing silently as the wound began to clot, leaving ugly trails of burgundy down her fragile porcelain cheek, one barely missing her ruby lips as she shuddered and tried with little success to wipe them away. He gave a wicked smile that had even the most devious of the court trembling in their tabi.

"Kagome, my sweet… those months ago, I made a promise to my wife." Both the court and the girl listened with an intent born of curious horror. "I promised her that I would not marry unless I could find someone who surpassed her in both beauty and wit. I have searched the courts for these last months, and I have even sent my most trusted soldiers to the surrounding villages, searching for girls of even remote beauty and wit. None, none have compared in even the slightest to your mother. But then there is you. You who surpassed your mother's beauty when you reached your sixteenth summer, you who continues to best every man here but myself of course, in games of wit and strategy. It is you who is fit to be the queen, lest you never marry."

"Father, this is madness!" Kagome cried.

"Silence! I am no longer your father dearest, you have been disowned! You are now my betrothed." Naraku replied with vehemence.

"Sire, is this really a wise-" an advisor tried to interrupt.

"Silence!" Naraku roared. "Guards-" the men snapped to attention, a many of them looking uneasy at the prospects. "Kill anyone who disagrees, or shows discontent with my actions." He said silkily, gesturing to the trembling advisor. He paused, "including those among yourselves. They looked positively green at the prospect.

"Then kill me as well," Kagome stated through her tears, "for I will never commit such a sin as marriage to my fa-" she was cut off by another brutal backhand.

"Silence!" Naraku roared. "You are lucky you are not to be treated as a common whore! You will obey or I will kill every person in this room!" the room itself contained all of the members of the court, and while she felt no particular attachment to any of them, and all had been mercilessly cruel to her, her heart could not allow such bloodshed.

Her head slumped in defeat, before quickly regaining her royal posture, lest she bring more shame upon her person. "I will not allow such slaughter…" He smiled wickedly.

"Very well my darling, we shall be wed at once!" There were murmurs of panic.

"Please, fa – your majesty, at the very least allow me the usual ceremony awarded to all members among royalty." He seemed displeased.

"Very well, what shall your gifts be, but darling, there can only be five, I will not spoil you with the twelve that is custom.

"Very well your majesty," Kagome all but choked on her words, "may I request a quarter moon to decide upon what I shall ask?"

"No," he said, and her breath caught, " you will have three days, and then a week until you are wed." With that he gestured for her to be removed to her rooms, and stooping sympathetically, two guards lifted the weeping girl to her feet, guiding her to the massive doors that were her escape from this nightmare, even if only temporarily. "Bow to your future queen!" Naraku snarled as she began to pass through the court, hastily each person averted their eyes and bowed deeply to the girl, as fresh tears stained her cheeks, rinsing the blood from her face to soak into the collar of her innermost robe, the pure white color staining the color of sakura petals.

Deep within her chambers the princess paced. 'Princess?' she scoffed within her mind, 'more like my father's whore.' She knew of the troves of women and girls who had flocked to her father's bed at the death of her mother, seeking power, prestige and wealth. All they received were bruises, shame and terse mutters as they passed. 'Fools,' she thought with disgust.

"Milady," Ayumi interrupted.

"Ayumi, we've been over this before," the heir stated tiredly.

"I'm sorry pri- Kagome," she bowed gently.

"Ayumi" Kagome scolded half-heartedly.

"Kagome," said the girl in quiet tones, so that her friend and lady leaned closer, lest she miss a word of her dear friend's speech, "Kagome, I think I know someone who might be able to help you, but please do not be angry with me."

"Why would I be angry with you?" The monarch-to-be questioned.

"He is a demon," was the timid reply.

"What does race matter, we will all die eventually, by now you should know I do not share my father's opinions or reasoning.

"I am sorry, but Myoga, he…"

"Shush," Kagome said, and they listened in silence as the guards patrolled past the corridor, for they had been on maximum security, as it was the princess's last night to decide her gifts.

"He is an advisor to the demon king, and he was stranded here, I helped him recover, and he said he was in my debt, I owe my life to you, so won't you please accept his aid." Ayumi pled with the teary girl.

"Where is he?" the princess inquired hastily.

Stay tuned for next time in 'Princesses aren't Scullery Maids: A Thousandfurs Story'

How did you like that? I thought you deserved something special for putting up with my absences, school was a bitch, and now I'm free!… Well, actually I'm working full time, so I'm not really free, but I'm getting sleep at least… at least 3 hours a night, which is a real improvement. Thank you all for reading, and please, please review 

zapomniany jeden

The Forsaken One


End file.
